Epic Bar Brawl at the Steel Balloon
Training Room - Debris - Retoris The room used for training here in Debris is -heavily- armored and padded on the ceiling to prevent noise from reaching the surface. A training drone rests silently in one corner of the room, awaiting someone to activate it for a test of mettle. On the other side is a small shooting gallery, a counter with all sorts of weapons piled on top of it and a control for manipulating the range that leads to the far end, where the target is currently situated. Contents: Target: Blot (Level 2) Facsimile Construct Air Raid says, "I got a yard pass." Shiftlock says, "I have *got* to up my game. Otherwise I'm gonna have to rename myself 'Decepticon Punching Bag'." Air Raid says, "Go wail on a training drone." Air Raid says, "Or. Y'know. Help me in the swamp." Air Raid says, "Wait, didn't you just get thrashed." Shiftlock says, "Yes." Air Raid says, "Sucks to be you." Shiftlock says, "..." Shiftlock says, "I..." Swoop says, "Swoop wonder how him Air Raid do on last mission near Polyhex." Air Raid says, "Well enough!" Shiftlock says, "Dude you did not get your face held in a smelter." Air Raid says, "Well, that sucks." Punch says, "Hmm. Swamp. . . . . Oh, I almost forgot, it's amazing how far behind you can get on intel reports. I'm sure there's like a whole half-page I need to get through. It could take some time. Or longer. Maybe longer than that . . ." Air Raid says, "Punch, great! I'll meet you at the bridge." Punch says, "I feel a trip to the medbay coming on . . . my personality semantics must be misaligned. My sarcasm's shot to pieces." Air Raid says, "So you'll help?" Punch says, ". . . .krrk . . . . . . . broken again. Looks like . . . . krrk." Air Raid says, "Oh that's cheap!" Air Raid says, "Arcee, kick his head again." Arcee says, "Not sure where he is. It's not like I'm right next to him. If you're closer, YOU kick him." Air Raid says, "I'm knee-deep in oil and waste and body parts. Serving the noble Autobot cause. Ugh." Arcee says, "Wow, that sounds pretty gross. ...Why?" Dogfight says, "Actually I am curious as to who you managed to annoy for this job" Air Raid says, "Someone's side project... They're harvesting oilslick eels for some bizarre concoction they produce that's medicinal or something I don't slaggin' know." Air Raid says, "Mech I dunno' I MIGHT'VE caused trouble in the med bay at SOME point." Air Raid says, "Everyone's so touchy!" Dogfight just sighs. You move west to the Lobby - Debris. Lobby - Debris - Retoris The gargantuan greeting room is, for the most part, devoid of social mainstays, serving as a throughway for the lower levels and the other exits from this room. To the west lies a Cybertronian sized door that even Broadside could fit through, a plaque reading 'Repair Facility' above it. To the east lies another big door and similar plaque reading 'Training Room'. Further inspection of the room will show that it's made up of a random mish-mash of orange and gray scrap metal with individual rectangular pieces making up the flooring. Ahead, to the south, lies the elevator. Contents: Springer Jetfire's Lab Springer steps off the elevator, his attention focused on a pad in his hand he seems to be reading through, and starts walkign down the hallway.. seemingly at random for some reason. Arcee is at the very end of the hallway, in the process of travelling up the platform to the surface. As she heads up, she glances down and sees Springer, just before she disappears out of sight. "Hi!" You move to the Outskirts. Outskirts - Retoris Protected on three sides by natural defenses, the only way into the harmonious and progressive city of Retoris is through the massive defensive structure known as The Wall, a medieval but effective enclosure punctuated by two devastating neutron cannons. The Wall spreads out in either direction, making you feel rather tiny... Ahead in the distance, the Golden Gates of Retoris shine in the sun, underscored by the beautiful music of deadlocked traffic. Contents: Autobot Outpost Retoris Retoris Defenses Springer arrives from the Lobby - Debris. Springer has arrived. Springers's curiosity gets the better of him and he follows along, tucking the pad away for the moment.. stopping to lookg around as he exits Retoris. Arcee is waiting when Springer arrives. "Hi! I was just checking in at the terminal with one of our ops nearby. You have a little time, by any chance?" Springer puts the pad away in one of various storage spaces that are SOMEWHERE on him, "As it so happens.. seems I am free for the moment." He pauses and looks ta Arcee suspiciously, "Wwwhhhyyy? What trouble am I going to get into cause of you?" Arcee laughs. "None! Not yet, anyhow. Seriously, though. Been a while since we really talked. Thought you might want to do that...? Possibly?" "Maybe over some drinks?" she suggests. Springer watches Arcee suspicously for a few more moments before he gives a nod, a bit of his humor returning as he smiles again finally, "We can do that.." You move to the Iacon Region. (A short time later...) The Steel Balloon Within the Steel Balloon, there is a dance floor immediately past the front door. Behind the floor is the main bar, which curves around like an elongated half-octagon. Several bartenders busily serve the customers that flow into this place at any given time. Springer has entered The Steel Balloon. Arcee is in a table in the back of the room, conveniently nestled away from all the activity in the front of the room at a quiet-ish table. Springer follows along like a good little Wrecker, though he keeps eyeing the dance floor nervously, and moves over to the table, "Been awhile since I visited here." He moves to sit down at the table as well and briefly pause ebefore he considers, "Hmm... not sure if the ban is still in place... well I got in so is good for now I think." "YOU got banned from here?" Arcee laughs. "Well, if they can't remember then it doesn't count. What did they boot you for?" Springer settles down and shakes his head, "Arcee, I /am/ a Wrecker.. we fight hard and we play hard.. things tend to get broken around." He holds a hand up, "And I swear, wasn't my fault!" "That's your story and you're sticking to it, is that the deal?" Arcee asks, chuckling. "Well fine, then. Blast Off usually takes this table, but I'm stealing it tonight because it's the best table in the place. Now, is there anything on your list of 'things you haven't broken today'? It might be a short list, but I'm assuming there's at least one item on it." Springer considers that, one hand tapping the table steadily while the large 'Bot gives it some serious thought.. whch could be a good or bad sign really. Finally he stops, "Well... can only think of one thing off hand that I haven't broken thats of any important." "Okay. And that would be...?" Arcee prompts. Springer grins even more then before, "OH.. you wanted me to /tell/ you what it is. Why didn't you say that then?" He attemps the innocent look.. but hey, he's a Wrecker, innocent just is not his thing it seems. Arcee snorts. "Dork," she exclaims with a smirk, readying her smacking hand. Springer holds both hands up in surrender, "No violence! No violence!" He leans back a bit, arms crossing over his chest as he ponders again for a moment, "Only thing that I can remember, that's important.. well like I said, only thing off hand I can think off is I do not believe I have ever broken a promise to you before, nor do I intend to." Aww. Arcee feels her jaded heart melt a little bit inside. "That's very true," she says in a softer tone, pausing to sip some enerwine. "We don't always get stationed together, we have no control over that. But I'm glad when you're around." Springer gives a soft chuckle, "What you mean is I am always away on missions that we don't always know if I will return from.. I mean Wreckers dont exactly have a.. high survival rate." He looks around the place again, shifting his seat so he can keep a eye on it from the orner of his optics even when he focuses on Arcee mostly, "I... do not think I will be headed anywhere anytime soon. At least, I hope not. Still got some business I need to deal with before I let myself get sent away again." Arcee reaches over and touches Springer's hand. "I want to explain this," she says, "So you're not left assuming. Because assuming is bad. I've only ever been up front with you, so...that's not going to change, either." Springer shakes his head, "You have no reason to explain anything, Arcee. I turst you, and that's all that matters." Arcee stares at Springer over the top of her drink. Is he intentionally stonewalling her? It *feels* like that, but of course, she could be wrong. She's *always* been able to talk to him! "I just don't want you getting the wrong idea because of other people's second-hand stories," she says. Springer reaches out and taps Arcee's forehead, "Arcee, I said I trust you. If you want to talk about it, I am willing to listen, but I trust you to only do that if you want to. I know bad feelings are hard to deal with at times." "It's not all bad, honest!" Arcee promises. "And I *want* to tell you. Okay?? Because if I didn't, I wouldn't bring it up." Springer breaths out and nods, and in a serious voice just nods, "Then go ahead and tell me.. though, like I said the othe day... I can't promise what I'll do about it." "Alright." Arcee seems to be OK with this. She leans back in her chair. "About 6 Earth months ago, I returned from a very remote assignment. When I checked in, I saw Sky Lynx and asked him who he thought needed the most assistance, and he said that I might want to check in with Intel. So I did. Turns out that at the time, Blurr was running the entire department which probably sounds like a cake walk, but it's a LOT of work and even he was barely keeping up with it. So I began working in Intel, routing dispatches, answering distress calls, collating information...OK, you get the idea. So pretty soon, we sorted out the mess." Springer tilts his head to the side and listens quietly... the usual fidgetness that courses through him usually absent atm, showing he is listening seriously. Shiftlock says, "Hey Dogfight." Dogfight says, "Hmm?" Shiftlock says, "Are you awake mech?" Dogfight says, "Awake enough" Shiftlock says, "I don't suppose you'd be up for a little spar..." Dogfight says, "Let's do it." Springer says, "If you two wreck the training room... good job." Swoop says, "Then they do good job." Shiftlock says, "I need to get better." Dogfight says, "Yeah, I think we left a dent in it last time I fought Torque" Shiftlock says, "I am gonna practice till I wear out my gears. What Razorclaw said last night has me a little concerned." Spindrift says, "Huh? Cons rattling their static again?" Shiftlock says, "He brought up Blast Off." Shiftlock says, "Which means the shuttle's talking, and I successfully got into his head." Shiftlock says, "If Razorclaw actually gave a slag about trying to take potshots at me because of Blast Off, there might be others that try the same. So... I'd better up my game." Dogfight says, "If Blast Off is getting mouthy again, I should tear his wing off again" "I began helping him out on the riskier assignments. Don't ask how I caught up, but somehow, we managed to make it work. There were some aspects to his work that were kind of...ethically questionable, I suppose you could say. One of the things he did was befriend a femme in Tarn, paid her to work as an undercover operative, and basically...got her to seduce Blast Off in exchange for intel. Very risky business. Long story short -- she ended up getting killed. After that happened, Blurr wasn't quite the same. He *really* took that badly. You know how we connect? I had that with him. *Briefly.* But once Protea was killed in action, he just couldn't handle it. I mean, he's an athelete. He wasn't cut out for...sending field agents out to die. After she died, he was done with me. Shut me out, for whatever reason. He just yelled at me that I didn't understand him, and I was just like everyone else, and..." Arcee pauses, and sighs. "So that's what happened. Over before it even began. I think he'll eventually return; I hope he does. But this line of work, he just doesn't have the temperment for it. It was never his function, never something he trained to do, it was just dumped on him, and let's face it, he wasn't exactly built to handle stress. I just want you to understand that it came from working together. You know when I'm assigned to work with someone, I take that duty very seriously. Maybe I just took it too seriously this time. I got too involved, and things just went past the tipping point." Spindrift says, "Err, won't that just make him talk more?" Air Raid says, "He's too quick." Shiftlock says, "Well, I got him honked off enough that he actually went after me in person instead of trying to shoot me with lasers as a shuttle." Shiftlock says, "I'm living rent-free in his processor." Spindrift says, "Reminds me of a line I heard in one of the boss' songs." Shiftlock says, "Best thing to do is squeeze that for every bit of intel I can get, really." Spindrift says, "I don't care what ya think, as long as its about me." Dogfight says, "Raid, you are in my room. You have -seen- my trophy wing. You know I've sliced it off" Shiftlock says, "... I feel a little bad about using him like that." Air Raid says, "I'm not saying you didn't do it. I'm just saying he's too quick. And I hate it." Shiftlock says, "Hey Raid." Shiftlock says, "... I ran over him." Air Raid says, "Heh, really?" Springer's tapping finger pauses mid-way through that conversation.. and starts tapping again, though a little harder this time, as the slightly growing dent in the table under his finger would show, his voice still nice and pleasent but now lacking that 'something' that is usually there to identify his typical cheerfulness"You know.. I am not sure how I should respond to that. Would you happen to know where he is.. assigned at the moment?" Dogfight says, "That's amazing." Shiftlock says, "Yeah. Timed it just right; ramped off an overpass, grappled, swung around once and slammed right into him. Nearly crashed him." Air Raid says, "Rad." Shiftlock says, "Maybe I should just fight more as a car." Arcee doesn't like the way Springer's looking, but...but she HOPES that maybe he won't track Blurr down and try to flatten him. Not like he could catch him anyhow...right?? Why is she so worried all of a sudden? "Honestly, I don't. We weren't really communicating when he left. He didn't even come back for his things, they're still in my office." Springer continues to tap slowly, each tap causing a soft hollow ringing noise, "Let me ensure I understand thing's right.. You and him.. things went bad, in a bad way... he left... and you have his stuff still? In your office." There is zero cheerfulness in his voice now, "And we'll ignore that you compared me to him there, at least for now." "That's what happened, yes. Look, really, if you're going to get mad about it, I'm right here, you might as well let it fly. I told you what happened, because I didn't want you to hear about it someplace else." For her part, Arcee seems pretty calm. She's been in arguments before, and she's a tough one to rattle (at least, emotionally speaking). "And yes, his stuff is in my office, we shared an office." Blast Off walks into the Steel Balloon, his face still somewhat bandaged from his less-than-fortunate encounter with Vos. The encounter where Vos was so "kind" as to share his FACE with him. It did a lot of damage, and the Combaticon is still healing, though he looks better than last time he was seen around. He has been keeping to himself (even more than usual) lately, but finally felt the need to get a drink. It's... just been one of those days, er weeks, er, months... oh heck maybe years. He walks in, wanting a nice quiet uneventful time drinking in a corner alone at his customary spot, and begins to head that way. Then he stops. And *glares* at the two Autoobots sitting in "his" spot. And *glares*. But it's first come, first served, so he eventually decides to do soemthing besides glare and finds a seat somewhere else, still glancing over at the two Autobots. He orders a stiff drink- not wine, but something stronger, and waits for it to arrive. Springer is quiet for a few moments again.. his typical action when he is trying to sort through how to respond to something in a more.. non-violent way. Finally a response is earned, and the tapping continues, though believe at this point the edge of the table is starting to bend a bit, his voice mainting that level dead-ish tone to it, "And why would I get... mad, Arcee? What right would I have to be mad over this? You are free to do what you wish to do without needing.. permission of any kind. But I am free to do what I wish to do as well.. and a Wrecker will be a Wrecker." He leans back in his chain and moves back hands to cup the back of his head and sighs, "Where is a Con when you nee..." His voice trails off as he catches Blast Off's entrance in the corner of his optic, and ooohsss quietly as he sits back up. Arcee says, "Oh. Oh no. No. NO!" Swoop says, "What happen?" Dogfight says, "You okay?" Arcee says, "Nothing, I'm fine. Springer's about to start a damned barfight, that's what!" Dogfight says, "Oh. Crack one over a 'con for me." Spindrift says, "Bar fights are a time honoered Wrecker tradition" Shiftlock says, "DO IT" Shiftlock says, "BREAK SOME TABLES" Spindrift says, ". Uh, Shiftlock?" Spindrift says, "It's FLIP tables, not break 'em" Shiftlock says, "No, no, you break them. Flipping is for Prowl." Buzzsaw has entered The Steel Balloon. "You're very right, I wasn't asking for a --" Arcee sees the way Springer's looking back in Blast Off's direction, and she pauses. "...." What NOW?? This isn't something she can very well stop. Trying to stop a Wrecker from wrecking is like trying to stop the sun from rising. It isn't DONE! Dogfight says, "No, no. You smash people -through- the tables. Preferably not your commanding officer though. That uh, got me in the brig for a while, that one..." Springer simply stops what he was about to do and looks back at Arcee, "You were not asking for a.. what?" At present Arcee and Springer are sitting at what seems to be normally Blast Off's table, with one side somewhat bent down now.. with Blast Off sitting somewhere off to one side. Blast Off waits for his drink, and continues glaring back at the Autobots when he's not trying to ignore them completely. He scratches at a bandage, then pulls out a datapad. There's another glance at the Autobots sitting at "his" table, and.... is that thing dented??!! There's an especially venomous glare, then he's back to looking at his datapad. Buzzsaw glides in fast on Blast Off's heels...because why SHOULDN'T HE!? Blast Off does owe him. Big time. And the Condor's never one to let anyone forget debts due... He perches on the Combaticon's shoulder without bothering to ask, looking towards the mech taking orders. "Something well-aged, sharp, preferably from the menu you tend to not offer your regular crowd. I shall be very pleased if you actually find something more than the acidic motor oil you tend to call wine and find something from the old Tarn cellars..." He looks at Blast Off. "And a good day to you as well." Springer says, "Aaahh... Buzzsaw and Blast Off.. Time I think.. to work off some issues..." "I was JUST...SAYING...that you were right. I /wasn't/ asking for your permission," Arcee tells Springer levelly, beginning to sound a bit firmer. "But I really thought you were going to take it a little bit better than...than *this*?? Could you please put a lid on the aggro?? *Please*?? I didn't tell you so you could go crazy, you know..." Springer takes his time standing up and streches his arms out, and working out a few kinks before he returns his attention to Arcee.. Buzzsaw's arrival not going unnoticed, his showing up seeming to actually bring a bit of cheerfulness back to his voice, "Than what? I am simply getting up and streching out a bit. I have not done anything." The 'yet' is readily added if not verbally. Air Raid says, "Arcee, what's the score?" Kickback has entered The Steel Balloon. Blast Off is just sitting there, minding his own business and glaring at Autobots, when Buzzsaw suddenly lands on his shoulder. The Combaticon startles... his courage is still a bit on the faltering side since his encounter with Vos- and also, everything feels sore anyway. He turns his head sharply to Buzzsaw, and is about to start complaining and try brushing him away- when he also seems to remember that he owes Buzzsaw. Big time. His words die unspoken and instead he works to act like this doesn't bother him at all. Though other things do. "I.... look like THIS." he says, pointing briefly to his bandaged face. "Do I LOOK like I'm having a good day?" Sandstorm has entered The Steel Balloon. Sandstorm strides into view, looking for some excitement. "Mm-hmm. I know you. I know you very well," Arcee tells Springer, as she sips her enerwine, still seated at what is typically Blast Off's 'table in the corner'. Tonight, it's been occupied by Autobots. "I know how you 'stretch'," she says pointedly. Buzzsaw glares at Blast Off for a moment...but it softens into his usual cold-natured gaze quickly. "Blast Off, my fellow Commander... we all have our terrible days. Dust off your armor and we shall get back to it soon enough." He hops down on the table as a pair of empty wine glasses are delivered, a bottle uncorked and presented to the condor for review, and the first light pour made to begin coating them proper... At least this fellow's either learned from the cassettecon...or has some sense of class in presenting drinks. "For now, join me. I am feeling generous." Blitzwing has entered The Steel Balloon. Air Raid says, "I miss all the fun." What's a party without flies. Headed into the Steel Balloon, for the first time ever, live and in Technicolor... is Kickback. Yes, that Kickback. Didn't he die or something? We were almost sure of that. He's wearing a pair of sunglasses over his visor for some reason, as he marches right over to the bar, hopping up on one of the stools, paying no mind to the impending fight that might be brewing around him. "Give me something large, fruity, and with plenty of umbrellas. And a curly straw," he orders. "And a life preserver, I might want to bathe in it." Dogfight says, "Sounds like its still going. Or at least haven't heard 'em cry in victory" Quiet night at the bar, right? Right... hah, as if. CUE DRAMATIC ENTRANCE! Or not. Because it's just Sandstorm swinging the doors open for himself extra loudly. "Barkeep! A case of the strongest, foulest energex you've got! I need more empty bottles to litter about my quarters to piss off that damn inspector!" One of the tenders gives the Wrecker a surly look as he strolls up. "You.. want me to give you the empty bottles?" Sandstorm slaps a plam down on the counter and leans on it. "What? Slag no! I want you to give me the case so I can drink it and -then- makes a mess of the empty bottles." Springer says, "One little Con... two little Cons.. three little Cons.. four little Cons.. all in need of Wrecking.." Arcee says, "Springer!!" Springer says, "Yes, all mighty and very pink Arcee?" Arcee says, "At least try and take it outside, so we're not all permabanned? ...This place has decent drink specials." Sandstorm says, "Banned? Pff." Sandstorm says, "You know how much business they'd of lost if they banned Wreckers?" Dogfight says, "Would it be enough to pay for the repairs?" Sandstorm says, "Also, hi! Didn't know you two would be out on a date here. Seems a little low brow for Arcee." Springer says, "Where's the fun in that? And I have not started anything... yet." Arcee says, "This isn't really...a...date, it's...*grumbles* I'm ordering another round. The heck with it." Sandstorm says, "Now that's the spirits!" Sandstorm laughs at his own terrible wordplay Springer turns and looks at Arcee for a moment.. then says nothing as he turns away and takes a few steps away from the table and finally notices Sandstorm's arrival. His grin returns and he makes his way over to him and puts a hand on Sandstorm's shoulder to lean in and says something to him quietly, ensuring that he can't be seen from Arcee's position. Blast Off stares at Buzzsaw a moment, then lets out a small sigh, reaching for the glasses. Ok, for once, he was waiting for something stronger, but he won't say no to a high quality drink like this. "....Very well. And what has you in such a good mood?" Kickback's entrance gets a ...confused look. Why is that insecticon wearing sunglasses? Then again, he has no use or understanding for such creatures anyway... unless their name just so happens to be Scorn. 'Cause she's, like... different, you know. He proceeds to glare again as Sandstorm enters. Great, MORE Wreckers. The Combaticon's trigger finger twitches a moment, then relaxes. he must stay calm- the picture of class and sophistication. Yes. Arcee orders another enerwine, and sips it as she stares into...THE ABYSS. She watches a point on the far wall, and tries very hard to attain some sort of calm. Everything Zen, everything Zen? I don't think so... Buzzsaw gives his drink a taste as the test-pour is made. "My mood is directly proportionate to the current state of affairs, Blast Off." He glances towards the wreckers (and Arcee) passively, calculating more than a few things in his own processors before returning his attention to what's at-hand. "I suppose I should congratulate you, in truth. Without you...my mood would not be near what it is right now." He balances carefully on one foot, the other holding the glass so it can be poured. (What?! How else is a bird supposed to drink wine?!) Springer says, "Air Raid.. you still around?" Air Raid says, "Yeah." Air Raid says, "Friggin' swamp." Springer says, "Arcee is going to need a escort from the Steel Ballroom.. Don't want her.. getting caught up in some Wrecker business." Kickback is served his drink, which is bright blue and has at least three umbrellas. And a tiny life-saver, something that could fit a scraplet. The glass is ridiculously large. Taking stock of the room, well, there's really only one sight that is worth locking his giant novelty DKNYs on. It's extremely pink, and looking rather perturbed. Hopping down with his drink, he decides to walk over and make friendly conversation. She looks like she could use an antennae to chew. Air Raid says, "Oooh. Okay! Sit tight." Arcee says, "What!" Arcee makes some kind of exasperated noise. Air Raid has entered The Steel Balloon. Sandstorm raps his fingers on the countertop while waiting, until the bartender shoves a case onto the counter next to him. Sandstorm flicks some credits to the guy, and pulls a bottle out of the case. Pulls the cap off with his dental plates and spits it out, though pauses for a moment at Springer. Rolls his shoulders a bit, grunts something back, and takes a swig from the bottle. Arcee stares at the Insecticon coming her way. "...." He's wearing designer sunglasses. Why are Decepticons so weird?? It seems like every last one of them has some sort of strange glitch. "...Hi," she acknowledges as she listens with one audioreceptor to channel chatter in the meantime. Dogfight says, "I hate to advocate trashing people, but yeah, you probably have a case for trashing him Arcee" Air Raid strides into the pub, coated up to his waist in some horrible mixture of grimy oily swampwater. "Arcee!" He beelines to the pink femme without looking at the rest of the patrons, and holds on his hand. "We've gotta' hit the road, Springer's orders." "GAH! You're covered in swamp sewage!" Arcee exclaims as a filthy Air Raid strolls over to her table. "Don't touch me, you're all dirty! EW!" Air Raid sputters. "Oh come on!" Kickback smirks, and leans over to say something quietly to Arcee. Kickback mutters to Arcee, "... for... decisions... matters?" Kickback whispers "Forgive me for intruding, Lady Arcee, but, are you not capable of making your own decisions in these matters?" Arcee nods to something Kickback says to her, and she sips her enerwine. "That's right, it's absolutely right in fact." She gives Air Raid a look. "You can't take me anywhere, I'm staying right here. Please. Go freshen up or something, you're really a mess." Springer starts to walk away from Sandstorm towards Blast Off, but a little annoyance catches the Wrecker's attention and he veers back the way he came. Without a word he simply leans over and picks up Arcee, takes a few steps towards Air Raid and plops the Femme over his shoulder, "Go." "EH FRED?! You got that keg ready or what?!" Blitzwing shouts as he emerges from the little triplechanger's room. Sandstorm holds up one hand to his mouth even though it's uncessary to yell at Air Raid. "Hey Raido! That ain't what they mean by being a dirty boy!" Blast Off continues to look at the condor, some unease in his manner. Buzzsaw caugt him acting... quite questionably as far as "loyalty" goes, and Blast off knows full well that Buzzsaw knows he owes him for not just telling someone like Galvatron about it. "....And why is that?" The Combaticon watches as Kickback proceeds to walk over to.... Arcee?! With Springer here? Is the bug insane? He stares, then shrugs. Ah well, not his problem. Air Raid's entrance does get a small huff of annoyance. He places his glass down as if the sight of the grimy Aerialbot spoils the taste. "This place is going downhill rapidly, Buzzsaw. The *riffraff* they let in. What happened to *some* sense of decorum before entering an establishment?" He says, still looking at Air Raid. His look of annoyance is only increased as Springer begins walking their way- though as he turns away again to head back to Arcee, the Combaticon just shakes his head and reaches for his glass again. Then winces at Blitzwing's loud shout. Arcee HOWLS in protest. Springer's probably never seen her so furious. Ditto for Air Raid. "I'm staying!! PUT ME DOWN!!" She might end up pounding straight through his back, the way she's flailing. Buzzsaw watches the show going on and casually drinks his wine. He's...frighteningly calm amidst all of the insanity that seems to be permeating the crowd. "Good sir," he catches the attention of the one serving the wine, "could you pour Commander Blast Off and I a refresher and place the remainder somewhere safe?" He watches as his glass is topped off, then turns to observe Springer. "I should remind the Wrecker, this is a neutral establishment. Just as we honor that fact, it is expected your group of primitive apes does the same." He takes another slow sip of his wine. "Politics, after all, are tricky business on Cybertron, are they not?" Air Raid looks /deeply/ offended when Arcee tells him to freshen up. "Look here, I just spent my evening trudging around in crapwater for the GOOD of the Autobot cause! I-" He can't say much more as Springer simply lifts Arcee and places her over his shoulder. "Welp! Let's get going- ow ow OW!" He glowers at Blitzwing briefly, then shoots a pained, winning grin at Blast Off, and spares enough time to kick some wastewater in the shuttle's direction as he heads for the door. Arcee is removed from the establishment by Air Raid, under EXTREME protest. "Hey, Laserbeak. Be more like Buzzsaw and keep your traps shut, would you?" No, Sandstorm knows darn well which one is which, he's just doing it backwards to bug the bird. Fred shakes out of fear as Blitzwing shouts at him, the bumper falling off of his face. "I-it's right here Mr. Buhblitzwin-wing." The rusty car rolls the keg out from behind the bar and out to the triplechanger, who swipes it up with one hand, throws it over his shoulder, and knocks Fred over with a leg as he continues to walk past. Fred either falls to pieces or breaks away into dust. Or both. "Ey Raid, where ya going, kiddo? Did you just get carded and they find out you fabricated your ID? Ha ha ha." Kickback takes off his glasses, and sets them down on the table. "EXCUSE ME," Kickback says as loudly as he can, looking directly at Springer and Air Raid. He waits to see if he has anyone's attention before he continues. "Tell me, do you Autobots always treat your women like rucksacks, trampling over their will as you would a mass of roadkill?" "Is it that you believe her incapable of taking care of herself or that you see her as your property to be moved about at your whim?" He brings the curly straw in his glass to his lips, and slurps loudly. Air Raid says, "Don't hate me Arcee." Springer simply ignores the bug as beneath his notice and moves back over to Sandstorm, "So... you ready?" He takes a headcount, looks at the odds, and gives a nod, "This looks fair enough to make a decent job." Blast Off looks back at Buzzsaw, but still awaits an answer- if one comes at all. Meanwhile, Arcee gets manhandled out of the bar and Blast off can only stare at the sheer juvenile disgrace of it all. "...And they call *us* the ruffians?" He jerks back as Raid kicks dirty water at him, "Watch it!" and starts brushing away at the bandages, worried they got soiled and he'll now catch who knows what diseases. Kickback gets a nod. "Indeed, Kickback. Rather disgraceful behavior, but how can one expect better of Autofools, after all?" Air Raid has deposited Arcee somewhere... safe, surely. After getting wailed upon by her fierce fists. But he's not done with this establishment, and stalks back in, thrusting a finger at Blitzwing. "I'm like... EIGHTY years old okay, I'm old enough to drink without a damn card! Wait... what's going on." Buzzsaw looks at Blast Off. "Later." He leaves it at that, finishing off his wine (not about to let it go to waste) and sets the glass down calmly before lifting into the air to circle up towards the rafter-like girders supporting the ceiling. Yes...he's quite adept at disappearing in many settings... And to the one that called him Laserbeak? "Autobots, I will not say it again. This is not the time, nor place, for such behavior. You have been warned." And...with that? The bird goes 'dark'. Combat: Buzzsaw slips into the shadows and out of sight... Sandstorm just nods to Springer, and kicks back to finish the bottle of ener-booze he had. Sticks it back in the case, since he wants the empties for shinanigans later after all. And then the bird throws a fit and slinks off into the shadows. "What crawled up his tailfeathers and rusted?" Blitzwing brushes off Air Raid and Arcee like the back of his hand was a broom. "Hopefully you make it back to Iacon in time for curfew. I'd hate for you to be grounded by Daddy Magnus!" Blitzwing laughs, turning to stomp back across the bar and setting his keg down on Blast Off's table - *WHAM* "Anyone care for a brewskie?" Blitzwing asks, tapping the cylinder, giving it a few pumps, then pouring himself another round. Then Air Raid bursts in and Blitzwing sputters beer all over Blast Off, trying really really hard to not burst into laughter at the same time. With Arcee now gone and the Wreckers treating him as if he does not exist, Kickback eats his oversized novelty glasses, and moves over to give Blast Off some company. He doesn't even mind the beer going everywhere. "Well, far be it from me to impugn the ever-noble Wreckers and their endless trail of corpses - I am, after all, of similar low breeding, but... manhandling one's female compatriots seems so very.. un-Autobot of them." Dogfight says, "You guys alive out there?" Air Raid stiffens, fists balling as Blitzwing just laughs. Or spits high-grade everywhere. Glaaare. "What! What's so damn funny!" He genuinely doesn't know. So what if everyone else is a... million years old... :( "Daddy Mag- ULTRA MAGNUS is not- Ugh, why do I bother." Dogfight says, "Should I take that as you're not alive and need someone to drag your afts out?" Air Raid says, "We're fine halfpint." Air Raid says, "Fixin' to deck Blitz though." Sandstorm says, "What's stoppin' ya?" Air Raid says, "I dunno', that bird's up to something..." Springer looks over to see Air Raid come back in.. minus Arcee..and grins, "Finally.. time to cut loose and have some fun." He walks over to where Blast Off is sitting "Good evening there, lads... I think it's a good day to have some fun, don't you?" And with that he leans down, picks up the table... and swings it at Blast Off in a quick, hard motion, while sending a message over the radio at the same time. Springer says, "WRECK 'EM ALL!" Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Springer strikes Blast Off with his Clothesline (Punch) attack! The Global Pose Tracker marks that Air Raid has 'skipped' his action for this round. Sandstorm laughs a bit. "Yeah, well, we ain't the most autoboty of Autobots, anyways." And Springer goes tossing tables then. Well then. He glances around. "Hey, Blitz? Need a replacement for that booze you just spat all over Shuttle-butt?" He snags a bottle out of his case, flips it over to hold it by the neck, and then flings it at the other triplechanger's head. Or maybe he'll actually catch it. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blitzwing with his Insert witty line about bottles being thrown here (Punch) attack! Well this went downhill fast, but then again - Wreckers. Kickback is neither stupid enough nor loyal enough to bravely face off against a bunch of triplechangers in an enclosed area. It's just not listed in his function, you know. He leaps straight out of his chair, transforming and shrinking so quickly that he disappears into the ceiling. He mourns for the unfinished drink he will leave behind to the mercy of the fates. Kickback shrinks into a tiny grasshopper through the magic of television. Combat: Tiny Grasshopper is no longer apparent in view! Combat: Like the wind, Tiny Grasshopper is gone! Buzzsaw watches from up above, recording everything that his optics can see of this little event... there should be little surprise of that happening, to be quite honest. After all, it's not every day the Autobots are the aggressors in areas like this. So, he's going to absolutely make the most of it. << Blast Off, use moderation in your attacks. Try not to cause too much collateral damage. I shall offer assistance as I can. >> His optics settle on Springer, looking over the mech as his systems begin to extrapolate a massive compendium of data, both from intel reports and medical reviews of the Autobot's internal mechanisms as he begins to store it away for later. << Rest assured, we will close this as only we know how as enforcers of the peace. >> Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Springer for weaknesses. Blast Off watches as Buzzsaw gives an ambiguous answer and flits off into the shadows. He isn't particularly happy about that, but can see that this isn't the best time for talking anyway- not wiht all these Autofool hooligans running around. Then another hooligan- of his own faction- spits beer on him, and he springs up in disgust. "Watch yourself!!! Blitzwing, I am trying to keep these bandages DRY. Do you not understand basic medical etiquette??!!" Blast Off replies to Kickback, "Oh, don't be fooled, the Autofools like to act all self-righteous but deep down they are just unruly hooligans. They simply like to pretend they aren't." And then- Springer seems to prove his point. The Combaticon glares up and blinks as the Wrecker comes walking up to their table- then proceeds to wrench the table out and slam the Combaticon with it before he can get back to his feet or get away. "AAIGH!" Already unnerved by Vos' earlier attack, this only rattles him further- in addition to smashing him and reopening several of the wounds on his face. The bandages begin to seep again, and he starts pushing the table off of himself and trying to get back on his feet. "I should have KNOWN!" the now /much/ more injured shuttle snarls at the Wrecker. "You primitives only know one thing- how to SMASH. Let me introduce you to a far more sophisticated method of combat- the skill of a sniper!" He recieves some data from Buzzsaw <> he radios, then he brings his ionic blaster out and fires at the Autobot- bar nuetrality be slagged by this point. Combat: Blast Off sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his UNRULY HEATHENS meet COLD PRECISION attack! -1 Blitzwing is in the middle of wiping himself down after sputtering all over the Combaticon when Springer saunters over. With a smug, knowing grin, the triplechanger casts a quick glance to the rafters and winks. Not surprisingly, the Wrecker upends their table and lays into Blast Off with it - and that's really all the coercion anyone really needed to turn this into an all-out beat down. Blitzwing's thruster-feet manage to push him out of the swing arc of the table headed straight for Blast Off's face, and with perhaps an unsettling laugh that marks his all too easy transition to sadistic violence, Blitzwing turns to face the other Autobot's that haven't joined in yet. And that's when he catches a bottle. With his head. The canister crashes against the triplechanger's skull, shattering upon impact and coating. Blitzwing doesn't look at all pissed. Rather, he looks a bit too happy. He stalks after Sandstorm, cracking the knuckles in each hand. "Nah. Plenty where that came from. Shame the same can't be said for you, Sandy." Blitzwing throws a ham-hand into Sandstorm's mug. Combat: Blitzwing misses Sandstorm with his Demolition Derby On Yer Face (Punch) attack! Springer staggers back as the shot from Blast off slide off his hip, hampering his movement a bit, "A sniper needs range... this is BRAWLING, junkheap." And he steps forward to prove his point, leading with his foot.. literally as the Wrecker aims a hard kick at Blast Off's chest as he does his best to prevent him from gaining any distance. "Whoa!" Air Raid backs up when Springer just just breaks a table over Blast Off's head, and Sandstorm decks Blitzwing with a bottle. Wreckers are so cool. He shifts anxiously, flexing fingers. Well he /was/ angry at Blitzwing, so he jumps in to help Sandy out. Not that Sandy needs help. Coming up from the side, he aims to drive his heel into Blitzwing's knee. He'll blame this all on Springer later. Combat: Springer misses Blast Off with his Kick Rocks (Kick) attack! -1 Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Air Raid misses Blitzwing with his Kick attack! Well at least one of the Decepticons present understands the delights of a good ol' bar brawl. Except as he swaggers up the bulkier Triplechanger makes his intention pretty clear, and as Blitzwing swings a fat fist at him Sandstorm sidesteps it with all the grace of a mech that's probably got more experience with barfights that anyone should. The move is hardly just evasive though, as it slips Sandstorm right up behind Blitzwing instead of trying to get away from him. One hand goes to grab the back of that booze soaked nogging, and try to slam it into the closest wall. To Air Raid he just flashes a smirk of sorts. Tch, need to work on your technique, bro Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blitzwing with his Best cure for a hangover... is not this that's for sure. (Punch) attack! Buzzsaw continues his survey of the battle below. Blitzwing is outnumbered, but Blast Off is out-classed, and that is cause enough for concern. << Blast Off, he is unstable. Go for the left leg, throw weight forward, and slam your fist towards the jaw to help push him back if required. Or, simply blast him in the head and see what breaks. >> He chuckles softly, transmitting his observations to the Combaticon. He'll make a brawler of the guy yet.... Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Springer for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Go for the pretty-boy face! Blitzwing's huge fist whiffs past Sandstorm, crushing another table and a score of chairs instead. Blame it on the inebriation he's been enjoying - that and he just crawled off of Harrow's slab at the medbay a few cycles back. Let him get warmed up, okay? The Wrecker does him a half-favor in speeding him into a wall, in that though he impacts against it with a resounding thud, the forceful push is enough to put him past Air Raid's leg. The limb of the Aerialbot whistles through the air just behind him, cutting Sandstorm off from pursuing the advantage that he had over Blitzwing any further. This in turn makes the advantage Blitzwing's! With a frustrated growl, the oversized triplechanger whips back around quickly, snatching Air Raid up by the leg he had used in an attempt at chipping in and using the Aerialbot as a makeshift weapon against the Wrecker. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Air Raid with his Air Slain (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing misses Sandstorm with his Air Slain (Ruckus) Area attack! Blast Off gets to his feet just in time for the Wrecker to come after him again. No, nope, don't think so. Perhaps it's Blast Off's natural agility, perhaps it's sheer desperation and fear (Vos was enough close encounters for quite awhile, thanks...), perhaps both- but he is able to gain some distance despite Springer's attempts to keep things close. Blast off is well aware up close and personal is REALLY not going to work for him here- with a Bot like that. The Combaticon leaps around the bar, staying as far from the larger Bot as he can. Buzzsaw's data continues to feed in... <> For a moment Blast off forgets to act superior at all times, then...<<...I mean, well, I *could*, but... that's so unrefined. I prefer shooting.>> Yeah, right. Sorry, Buzzsaw, it'll take a lot more than this to make a brawler out of Blast off- especially where a Wrecker is concerned... So he fires- for Springer's face. "You hit my face, it is only proper I do the same..." Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Tit for Tat attack! -2 "We really need to work on your brawlin' skillz a bit, Raid," Sandstorm quips as the Aerialbot doesn't connect. But before he can dole out any advice Blitzwing recovers, grabs the smaller mech and tries to use him like a flail. "Sorry dude!" is the only apology Sandstorm gives to Air Raid for not getting hit by him, jumping up to grab one of the light fixtures and heft himself out of the way, leaving poor Raid to likely get pummeled into more funishings instead. Sandstorm improvises from the position he's in, swinging on the light fixture and trying to twist his body to get his legs wrapped around Blitzwing's neck joints and squeeze. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blitzwing with his Overhead Leglock (Kick) attack! Dogfight has entered The Steel Balloon. Air Raid is a fighter jet not a brawler dangit. He sulks for an instant, then dives back in with a punch aimed for- "HOLY FRAG!" Up he goes, squirming and clawing like an unpended water-drenched cat. Then he's swung in Sandstorm's direction, and tries to block the attack. Seems Sandy's too quick, so he's sent into whatever's behind him. "Ow! OUCH!" Raid reaches up to pry at Blitzwing's fingers. "Let me GO YOU FREAKING MORON!" Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Air Raid misses Blitzwing with his Grab attack! Springer's head rocks back from that hit, a good chunk of it on side side fairly mangled... but the Wrecker either doesnt feel it.. or doesn't care, as a smile appears on his face, "By the Spark... how can you tell if you were hit? There's ugly, then there's YOU..." and he proceeds to go thorough the bar, shoulder first.. and coming out of it swinging his energy sword which he snagged off his hip while leaning over, "LET SEE IF WE CAN FIX THAT!" A sizzle and slash later.. the results are... To Be Continued. Combat: Springer misses Blast Off with his Energy Saber attack! -1 Buzzsaw turns his attention to Blitzwing's fight and works on observing the other Autobots. << How satisfying it will be to break them all... >> He finally tires of sitting in his perch. He's observed enough, and now it's time to start harrying Springer. But, first things first... he primes his weapon systems and dives down, wings splitting open on their leading edge to expose the blades housed within. "Springer, to be fair, I did warn you." He clicks his beak, darting through the gathered Autobots with the practiced ease of an aerial pro. First on the list... the two engaged with Blitzwing. He'll gladly go for the knees to cut them down to size, but he's not keen on losing any momentum... so, instead, it's two carefully tuned mortar rounds. High-impact penetrants, low yield explosives... perfect for the tight confines. Combat: Buzzsaw appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Air Raid with his Kinetic rounds have the same IQ as most wreckers. True fact! Area attack! Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Sandstorm with his Kinetic rounds have the same IQ as most wreckers. True fact! Area attack! Blitzwing slams Air Raid down into the spot Sandstorm had been occupying with all the strength that he can muster. The Aerialbot crashes into the ground with a satisfying sound, though a moment later, his counterpart has his legs wrapped around his neck and is squeezing something fierce. The anger in Blitzwing is building something awful at this point. Even though it's always a pleasure to embarrass Air Raid in front of everyone he looks up to, he'd really like nothing more right now than to knock Sandstorm through a wall and out of the bar entirely. To this end, the triplechanger does not relent in his possession of the Aerialbot, instead moving a step forward and shoving his foot onto Air Raid's face to keep him pinned where he is. With the Aerialbot occupied, Blitzwing unsheathes his electron scimitar and stabs it up into Sandstorm from the Autobot's backside. Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Sandstorm with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Blast Off glares at Springer at the "ugly" comment. But he's *magnificent*, is what he is, and the fool Autobot is just too uncouth to see that. Optics widen as the much larger Wrecker actually crashes *through* the bar, swinging a sword at him! But Blast Off's agility keeps him one step ahead, ducking and then darting through some more tables as he seeks distance again. Blast off is very slippery when he wants to be.... he just has to hope he can keep that up. "You are far too simple and unrefined to be able to *fix* anything about ME, Springer. No, it is the other way around, Autofool. Except I simply can't fix stupid. I shall have to shoot it, instead." Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Some problems are better solved with loud gunfire anyway- right? (Laser) attack! Sandstorm grabs onto Blitzwing's big blocky shoulder things with one hand, waving the other about over his head as the Con moves about. "Yeehaw! Ride 'em Wrecker! This is better than the mechanical bull!" Or it was, until Blitzwing stops playing around and stabs his sword into Sandstorm's side and knocks him off finally. He starts to get up, only to get pelted with precision explosives as well. So now he's scorched as well as stabbed. Probably not a good sign that he's -laughing- in spite of it. "Oh yeah, that's more like it! Watch out!" That one shout is the only warning Air Raid is going to get as Sandstorm kicks up both legs and attempts to slam them into Blitzwing's chest, both to dislodge him from the Aerialbot and making knock him over into the buzzard that decided to join the fun after all. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blitzwing with his NOW this is a bar fight! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Sandstorm strikes Buzzsaw with his NOW this is a bar fight! (Ruckus) Area attack! Air Raid groans as he's left in an Air Raid-shaped crater in the ground. Buzzsaw chooses this time to pelt him with horrible kinetic rounds, and he recoils with a yelp, only to have Blitzwing's foot smash his head further into the ground. "Augh!" Would really be nice to have some kind of knife about now. Pinned, he tries to draw his rifle from subspace just before Sandstorm shoves Blitzwing off, and he scrambles upright, rubbing his face. "Fragging-!" He lifts his rifle and squeezes the trigger. It's really not great for close combat. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his Torque Rifle attack! Springer shifts his arm over quickly, moving it to block most of the blast from Blast Off's..well... blast. His march forward continues as he lives up the Wrecker image and wrecks everything in his way... except Blast Off at this point, "Shooting.. now that sounds like a excellent idea." And with that, the Autobot stops his advance, shifts his weight around and turns to aim his newly drawn pistol in his free hand and fires at the newly showing Buzzsaw in a quick snapshot. "Here Buzzardboy!" Combat: Springer strikes Buzzsaw with his Wind Funnel Cannon attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Buzzsaw's Agility. (Crippled) Buzzsaw tries to squeeze by the mess that is Blitzwing, Air Raid, and Sandstorm...but not without scraping through in a fashion similar to that second run on the in-construction Death Star that leaves behind small bits and pieces due to narrow gaps... It's not enough to slow him down, though. That award goes to Springer's blast towards his frame. There's a loud sound of metal rending as part of his engine goes with, but he's quick to counter with his wings. A delicate flap, a calculated push with his feet off the ground, and he's going back for Springer's proverbial jugular with the blades hiding within his wings. "That was a mistake, Wrecker. I shall enjoy having a trophy from you for my collection." Combat: Buzzsaw sets his defense level to Fearless. Blitzwing's big blocky shoulders things are... just shoulders, Sandstorm. Stop using hurtful passive aggressive tactics. :< "OOOO, bleed for me, Sandy!" Blitzwing cackles as he runs the Wrecker through, though true to his opponent's reputation, Sandstorm retaliates quickly with a swift boot to his chest. "Oof!" Blitzwing grunts as he is knocked back, tripping over Air Raid's face (plz consider rhinoplasty Raid), toppling over and possibly squishing Buzzsaw under his fat aft. Caught in a compromised position, Blitzwing grimaces as Air Raid takes the opportunity presented to him and unleashes a fierce blast from a rifle that he's never seen before. The epicenter of the blast hurts something awful, and the pain doesn't dissipate over time, as the remnants of the round still chew through his ablative armor. "Alright, enough Special Olympics hand holding!" Blitzwing growls as he thunders back into the fray, unshouldering his own rifle and pepper-spraying the Autobots in passing. "Soak it up, boys! Plenty to go around!" Combat: Buzzsaw strikes Springer with his Pint-sized threat pretty powerful blows.... attack! Combat: Blitzwing strikes Springer with his I want him DEAD! His family DEAD! I want his house BURNED TO THE GROUND! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing misses Air Raid with his I want him DEAD! His family DEAD! I want his house BURNED TO THE GROUND! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Blitzwing misses Sandstorm with his I want him DEAD! His family DEAD! I want his house BURNED TO THE GROUND! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Air Raid says, "...Okay, you've pissed him off. What do we do now?" Blast Off stands ready for another attack by Springer, but the Wrecker goes for BUzzsaw instead, doing some damage to the Cassetticon it looks like. Though it appears Buzzsaw has that under control for now... so Blast off goes to his favorite target- Air Raid. This is at least a fellow flier- though there isn't much else "fellowship" there to speak of. "Your friends are just like you, Air Raid, uncultured, unrefined, and now? Unlucky!" he fires off a shot at the Aerialbot. Combat: Blast Off strikes Air Raid with his Such Heathens all of you attack! -3 Even with a gouge in his side and mortar burns Sandstorm's reflexes are top notch. He reachs past his head to grab one of the tables knocked over by the fighting by the legs and lift it up over himself, catching it with his legs as well to bring it down in front of himself just in time for Blitzwing to open fire. Several shots knock chunks out of the previously flat table surface, but not the Wrecker that's improvised with it. The holes are still freshly hot and smoking as the not holed Sandstorm stands up from behind it. "Uncultured? Unrefined? Aaaw, yer too kind." With the flick of the wrist he pops out one of his concealed knives, catching it in his hand... And turning not to stab Blitzwing with it, but to throw it at Blast Off's gun arm. "But luck ain't got nuttin' to do with it!" Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blast Off with his Just pretend the knife is a dart and Blast Off is the dart board attack! Combat: Secondary Damage! Air Raid brightens. He freaking landed a hit. He sure hopes Sandstorm SAW THAT! He gives his rifle a quick kiss before Blitzwing goes berserk and lights up the bar. Cursing, he dives behind a table, somehow avoiding the blast. Blast Off, however, gets him right good with his ionic blaster, which rips up arm armor and tears into servos. Oooh that smarts. There is great delight taken in watching Sandstorm stab Blast Off's arm, however. Mag-locking the rifle to his leg, he grabs a nearby bar stool and makes to swing it into Blitzwing's side. Should be fine, Sandy softened him up. Right. Combat: Air Raid sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Air Raid strikes Blitzwing with his STOOL (Smash) attack! Springer is starting to look fairly ragged, but the wide-ass grin on his face, even with the managled side of it, clearly shows he is enjoying himself way way more then he should be.. and his tactical decisions are not so up to snuff. As Buzzsaw dives for his juggular, the large Bot falls backwards as the attack ravages his face, a small spray of energy pulsing to the side... but he isnt /quite/ falling down as he lands on his feet and lashes out hard with his foot at Buzzsaw... and attempting to kick the little @#$#@ over him and towards Blast Off. Springer growls out as he kicks, "Enough with the face! Arcee is already pissed off at me enough!" Combat: Springer strikes Buzzsaw with his Ruckus Area attack! Combat: Springer misses Blast Off with his Ruckus Area attack! The tip of Blitzwing's rifle barrel is aglow and smoking after his cuts a swatch of destruction across the bar. "There's plenty more where that came from!" Blitzwing shouts as he dumps an empty ammunition canister, which clatters onto the ground. As the smoke and dust settle, he smiles as he sees that Springer has gotten the worst of it all. And that's just how he likes his victims - weak, vulnerable, green, and SPRINGER. Just then, Air Raid smashes a bar stool into his torso, which doesn't so much hurt him as it just flat out annoys him. Pointing a finger at Air Raid, Blitzwing glowers. "One more time, I'm painting this place with yer blood, got me? Now skedaddle, let the big boys play." Blitwing fakes a punch at Air Raid just to make him flinch before moving on to his real opponent. "HEYO, TEAM CAPTAIN - been a long time. Too long. Y'know, I sure do hope you make it outta this war alive... there never was quite anything as satisfying as putting you out for a week on the injured reserve list after I laid you out on yer aft in front of the team. Ha ha ha. I dunno, though... going to be hard to catch myself from going all the way. How much energon you think you got left in you, QB? I don't wanna bleed you out before I'm done..." Blitzwing chuckles softly, "About that face, though... that face definitely needs some attention. C'mere!" Combat: Blitzwing sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Blitzwing strikes Springer with his Electro-Scimitar attack! Buzzsaw goes flying. It's not pretty at all... Sure, he misses Blast Off, but not the wall. There's a crunch and the bird's literally down for the count... But not quite out. He tries to kick his engines on while system warnings and alarms sound in his onboard HUD, all of which he promptly silences and shoves to the side. He's Soundwave's most feared for a reason...and he delivers some very specific information to Blast Off that he's been saving for just such a moment. << Blast Off, cripple him. >> The target? ... absolutely the face. Because...it's the face. And what better way is there to get some payback on the Autobot that just booted him into an almost nonfunctioning heap of condor? Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Springer for weaknesses Blast Off can exploit. Analysis shows Springer will have to buy ALL the flowers if his face is damaged.... Blast Off strikes Air Raid, but then Sandstorm throws a knife right into the Combaticon's arm. He almost drops his weapon, flinching and stepping back. The knife slices through some heat shields, shattering a few tiles and weakening plates. He staggers back, glaring at Sandstorm. "That was NOT a compliment, you uncivilized jackanape!" He's about to fire a retaliatory blast at Sandstorm when Buzzsaaw sends him targeting information on Springer. Well, that target works, too- and as Springer sends Buzzsaw flying (and Blast Off leaping out of the way)- He fires off another shot- larger this time. Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Jackanape IS a word. Really. attack! Air Raid is on a roll! But Blitzwing takes the steam out of him with his little threat. As if he's nothing more than an annoyance. Though that's not really new. Springer looks to garner more attention, and he squints at the green triplechanger, mildly vexed by this. Damn right Raid flinches at that fake punch, Blitzwing is scary. "Tch!" It's back against the wall with him, where he waits to jump in if anyone needs it... But it's a buncha' triplechanging Wreckers, they don't need help! <> Combat: Air Raid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Springer was going to finish off a bird.. but the shot from Blast Off staggers him back into the wreckage of the bar, leaving very little left on the Autobot that isnt scarred, ripped, clawed, melted or deep fried. And since he feels what energy he has left slippng away.. he decides there is no reason to hold back, his grin every inchh as wide as it can be as he leans forward and charges at Blast Off.. his energy blade leading the way again.. without a bar in the way this time! And like the champ he is Springer manages to draw all of the attention for a few moments. Not that Sandstorm needs the break, but Air Raid looks like he's losing his steam a bit. He shrugs, points a finger at Blast Off. "And you. Insults don't work if no one has a slaggin' clue what you're using. Gawd, learn to do it right." With the other hand he pulls out his own blaster, and without looking away from mocking Blast Off's bad insult skills points it at Blitzwing and fires. Combat: Sandstorm strikes Blitzwing with his Sandblaster Gun attack! Combat: Springer sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Springer misses Blast Off with his Energy Saber attack! Buzzsaw is literally looking like slag on the side of the bar. But he's going to make the fight a pain for anyone not wearing the Decepticon team colors... Springer goes after Blast Off, but he's looking near dead...and Blast Off can handle that much. So, the one optic that's still able to see with a hint of clarity turns to Sandstorm, his targeting systems uplinking with Blitzwing. << Incoming data. Destroy him. >> With that, his own observations, and even a bit of secretive intel from his own file archives is fed to the triplechanger for use in the field... Combat: Buzzsaw analyzes Sandstorm for weaknesses Blitzwing can exploit. Blitzwing stabs Springer something good but the Wrecker leader instead seems to be fixated on ending Blast Off's existence. Blitzwing removes his blade, raises it again, stops, thinks about another stab, stops, thinks, you know what, if he doesn't want you, maybe you're better off with someone else, YEAH, that's it, we're over Springer, I'm moving ON, you will never walk all over my heart AGAIN"ARGH" Blitzwing grunts as Sandstorm pelts him with force, doubling him over. the hulking triplechanger staggers, turning to face his opponent. "Alright, NOW ya done pissed me off! EVERYONE OUTTA MY BAR!" Blitzwing shudders down into the form of a tank, drawing a bead on Sandstorm with his 125mm cannon, even though his intended target may not be more than a few feet away. Gloves off! Combat: Leopard 2A6M strikes Sandstorm with his 125mm Cannon attack! Air Raid says, "He's tanking, I think we should go." Blast Off takes a step back (again) as the huge Wrecker comes charging at him. And again he wants none of that. Stronger mechs would stand their ground... but he's not one of those. No, his "strength" is at long range shooting- and flying. He leaps away in time, then runs around the bar, attempting to keep distance and gain a clear shooting lane from a different aisle- then fires when he finds one. Blitzwing's behavior draw a concerned glance froom the Combaticon. "You know, Blitzwing, if you destroy this bar there won't be a bar to keep Autofools away from..." Moonracer says, "Is that one of your MMO terms?" Air Raid says, "No! He's literally a tank in the bar." Combat: Blast Off strikes Springer with his Taking care of business (Laser) attack! -1 Combat: Springer falls to the ground, unconscious. Air Raid says, "Ugh eff this, I didn't come here to get blasted apart again." Springer manages to make a final turn and only manages to take a few steps back towards the retreating Blast Off before the last shot from BO finally pushes him pass even his endurance.. and he falls down face first into the rubble of the bar, hough as he falls he does mutter out, "That... was... relaxing." Suddenly there's a big fat fricking tank taking up most of the bar. And being very loud, what with the cannon firing and all that. Being very loud and blowing holes in the wall. By doing what he was wishing and blowing Wreckers through it. Sandstorm does climb back in through the smoking hole, though. "Nice, now I can bleed all over the floor too and that slagging inspector can shove his sanitary regulations up his a--aahah, almost forgot my booze." With one hand he grabs his case of energex. Then despite the bar still being full of Cons swaggers over to grab Springer with the other arm and sling him over a shoulder.. not much unlike how Springer slung Arcee over Air Raid's earlier. "Com'n boys, that's enough fun for one night. Time to actually take this beer run home." He turns and swaggers right back out, though the hole in the wall again no less. Combat: Sandstorm sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Sandstorm begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Buzzsaw Air Raid's optics widen as Blitzwing just goes all tanky indoors. The noise from the cannon has his audials ringing. Down goes Springer. Sandstorm fixes everything! He hurries after Sandy through the smoking hole, rifle still pointed at Blitzwing as he hops out. There is no swaggering for him. Combat: Air Raid begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Sandstorm, Leopard 2A6M , Blast Off, and Buzzsaw And most of the bar patrons just go back to what they were doing, like this was the expected outcome as soon as Wreckers showed up. Buzzsaw is...unfortunately, far too broken and leaking a slowly growing pool of energon where he rests amidst the aftermath of the fight to take advantage of any tacatical advantages he might see during the Autobot retreat... a pity... But, with the chaos finally coming to a close, he shunts power to his main systems and pulls what little remains into the auxiliary sustainment systems before simply powering down. Blast Off shoots Springer- a WRECKER mind you- and the Wrecker FALLS! The Combaticon smirks under the faceplate and bandages. Those same bandages are now seeping and leaking,wounds opened afresh, but he allows himslef a moment to enjoy his triumph. "THERE you are BUzzsaw. Nuisances taken care of. Now perhaps we can return to civilized things". He turns and says to the unconscious Springer as he is carted off, "And do NOT sit at my table again!" Leopard 2A6M *KA-THOOM!* and all that shizz indoors. That'll clear a crowd, for sure. The tank then explodes and rises up again in the shape of a robot. Blitzwing stabs his neck with his fingers and runs them up under his chin at Air Raid. "Did you spray paint the end of that thing black, kid? I can see the nerf arrows loaded in the chamber! FEH" Blitzwing saunters back over to the one remaining table that's left standing in the bar, picking up his keg and and sitting on it because there aren't any chairs left. He pumps a beer for himself, glancing over his shoulder at Blast Off, then at Springer being carried out of the hole in the wall. "I'm never going to hear the end of this." Category:Logs Category:2035